Ipod Challenge
by SPNlover308
Summary: I think this challenge is always fun so I tried it for SWAC. You just put your ipod on shuffle and write to whatever song come up. : Channy or whatever it's being called.


**1. Pick a fandom, character, couple, whatever.**

**2. Open iTunes, Windows Media Player, etc. and put it on shuffle.**

**3. Open a word document and start the music.**

**4. Write as the song plays. Once the song ends, stop writing. You stop when the song stops.**

**5. Do this ten times. :) And then post so everybody can read them!**

**I did this once already with another show and really liked it. This is my first shot at Sunny with a Chance stories so please comment and tell me what you think. I didn't actually expect to like this show when I saw the commercials, but once I saw the 2****nd****episode I fell in love with Sonny/Chad. :). Ok so here is my attempt. Sorry if the characters are a little OC.**

**Disclamier: I own nothing :(**

Invisible- Taylor Swift (sorry if this one is confusing, but it's kind of supposed to be. The characters can be whoever you think they are.)

She watched him watching _Her_. She watched the way his eyes lit up when _She_ walked by. She tried to convince herself to look away, that she didn't care, but she couldn't. She could see that there was so much more to him than he let on. _She_ would never see that. _She_ didn't even know him. She stood up walking right in front of him. His eyes landed on her for a moment then traveled back to _Her_ as she walked out of the room. To him, she would always be invisible.

Say Goodbye- Skillet

Chad stood in front of stage 2 that night, the wind sending a chill through him as she started to say something. "Don't," He murmured. He didn't want to hear it, not tonight. Her eyes filled with tears. He just shook his head, letting his hair fall over his eyes. "Chad..." She whispered, the pain clear in her voice. They both knew this wouldn't last. It was time to say goodbye. "Sonny, please, just don't say anything" He said, pleading. She nodded, giving him this last request, and then with a sob buried herself in his arms. They stood like that for what felt like forever but seemed all to short when they pulled away. No more words were spoken as she turned and walked away. They weren't needed. He understood perfectly.

Where Would We Be Now- Good Charlotte (are you noticing a pattern?)

She laughed and it filled up the whole room. He smiled then looked away as she met his eyes. Her eyes held a trace of pity as she walked over to him. He knew what she was going to say.  
"I'm fine," He said trying to walk away from her. He felt her hand grab his hand. Her eyes held a different emotion, one he wasn't use to. "I wish it had been you first, everything would have been different." She said softly. His eyes widened, shock and pain breaking through his usually impeccable mask. He wished he had said something when he had the chance. She nodded, knowing he knew what she wanted him to, and then let him go and went back to _him._ Her smile and laugh were back. It was like they had never left.

Those Nights-Skillet

Sonny was the one person who it seemed could make anyone laugh. She could make the saddest or meanest person break a grin. So all those nights she had been with them, all of them making excuses to stay, she was determined to make him laugh. He always ignored her. He always said she wasn't funny. She didn't believe him. She just thought he was scared to let go. Scared to let someone in. Scared to let her in. So the one night when she said she was tired of him he burst out laughing. Irony was a bitch.

Thinking of You- Katy Perry

I was happy with him. I loved him. He was one of the greatest guys I know. He was everything you weren't. So why did I think of you when I started him straight in the eyes and said those three words for the first time. Why did I wish his eyes were a perfect, electric blue instead of a chocolate brown? Why did I want him to say something mean to me so I could say something back, until we were both breathing so hard we had to start laughing? Why did I want him to be you? He was everything you weren't, and I think that's what the problem was. I wanted him to be you. It wasn't fair and I knew it. I just wish I was looking in to your eyes right now. I wish you were the one asking why I was suddenly crying. I wish you were thinking of me.

Five Minutes to Midnight- Boys Like Girls

Sonny sat in Chad's car that night, her brown eyes shining. She coughed a little at the smoke she had just inhaled at the party. "I guess I shouldn't have tried smoking, huh" She asked rolling down the window. Chad smirked. "You're just lucky I got you out of there before that sleazy reporter could take a picture." Chad said smugly. Sonny blushed. She should have never gone to that stupid party, she thought to herself. Smoking, drinking, what was she thinking? "Chad, just…just shut up." She said her brain feeling a little fuzzy. He pulled over, the clock reading 11:55. It was five minutes to Midnight already!? Her mom was going to kill her! "Ok, ok, I'm sorry, thank you for rescuing me! Please just take me home." Sonny said quickly, her heart pounding. His blue eyes studied her for a second, his face uncomfortably close to hers. Then she saw him sigh and start to pull away. She didn't know what made her do it but all of sudden her lips were on his. As she kissed him she heard the clock strike twelve on her watch. "Looks like this princess is going to be late" He murmured, but she didn't care. She had finally found her prince.

Learning to Fall- Boys Like Girls (I wasn't really happy with this one. I just couldn't get everything out that I wanted to say it time.)

This was official the worst day of Chad Dylan Coopers life. He had finally been ready to tell Sonny Monroe how he felt but then saw her kiss _him._The director had said he needed to work on his acting skills and Portlyn had said that he wasn't really that cute anymore. He could feel himself falling as he sat down at his lunch table and watched her hold _his_ hand. The thought, _it should be me_, kept running through his head. His heart beat painfully in his chest when she smiled at him motioned for him to come over and say hi. Yes this was definitely the worst day of his life.

Tied Together With a Smile- Taylor Swift

She lied to everyone. She said she was beautiful. She said she was talented. She said she had it all, when in reality she had nothing. Tawni Hart was not who everyone thought she was. She was just a wannabe who tried to smile and pretend the world revolved around her. She cried herself to sleep the night Sonny had joined the cast. Tawni had always thought she would at least have the support of _So Random!_ But she had lost that too. She could feel herself coming undone and losing all she had worked for. Nobody cared about her, they all love perfect, peppy, Sonny. Yet she still smiles every day, hoping maybe, somebody, will notice just how fake it is.

Light up the sky- Yellowcard

Their loud, anger filled voices shattered the quiet night. "You are unbelievable!" "You're a jerk!" "Chuckle City!" "Zac Efron!" Their fighting never stopped. Who knows what it had been this time. One pulled a prank on the other or said something that made the other mad and it always led to this. The cast of _So Random!_and _Mackenzie Falls_ were very used to it. "Why can't you just grow up!?" "Why can't you just learn to be a better person!?" There comebacks just got worse and worse as the fight progressed. Then all of a sudden there was silence. Then it seemed as though the sky lit up. At least for the two who always fought. The reason being was that has they had fought she took a step closer at the same time he did. Then there lips had met with a mad, angry force. Their need for each other had always been obvious to the others. Tonight, they had finally learned that too.

Secrets- Good Charlotte

Everyone has secrets. Everyone has a dark side where they hide the painful or embarrassing things that they wanted nobody to see. People act normal, or act cruel, or act too happy. Everyone has a mask they put on for the world to see. The people who can truly say they are themselves are the people who stand up to the pain and admit all their secrets. These people are hard to find. Everyone's scared of getting hurt and everyone, even those who won't admit, is scared of what people will think of them. When someone finds someone who can handle another person's secrets, or darkness, a person who knows the other inside out, then they have found the _one._ The thing is, how do you know when the person is the _one_ or just another liar?

**I'm not sure if I really like this all that much. But anyways review and tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
